Mystery Cart or Bust
''Mystery Cart or Bust ''is the 13th episode of the first season of Dipper & Mabel's Adventures Chronicles. Plot When the Mystery Cart becomes possesed by Bill Cipher, Dipper, Mabel and their Team must stop him with the help of Phineas, Ferb, Turbo and their friends. Summary The episode begins with Dipper and Mabel being chased by the gnomes until they reach The Mystery Shack. But the door to go inside the gift shop gets blocked the gnomes and the two of them have nowhere else to go. But their team members come to their aid and defeat them. Dipper and Mabel thank their friends for helping them and go back inside to watch Duck-tective. During the night as everybody is asleep, a mysterious figure who is revealed to be Bill Cipher is watching the Mystery Shack as he sets his sights on the damaged cart and he decides have a little fun with the team by possessing the cart. The next morning at the Mystery Shack, Grunkle Stan tell his employees and teammates about their jobs for the day and that Phineas, Ferb, Turbo and their friends are coming to help them out while he goes to help out Princess Celestia and Luna with some of their royal duties and tells them to stay out of trouble while his gone. Phineas, Ferb Turbo, and their friends come over and get ready to help the Adventure team with shack. Later, Buford and Baljeet go to the cart to get lunch for the others. Only to find out it is not around. Then, Buford and Baljeet tells Dipper, Mabel, Phineas, Ferb, Turbo and the others about the cart was gone. As they go outside to look around for the cart, Turbo and his friends find tire tracks that lead to the woods in which Phineas and Dennis predicts that it must be from the cart. Dukey asks why would the Mystery Cart go into the woods, Bloo and Soos predict that aliens came to the shack last night and are using it as part of their alien invasion in which leaves the others really confused and Mac tells them they has been spending too much time with Dil. Dipper tells them they should go into the woods to investigate. But Raj, Chowder, and Dukey thinks it would be dangerous, but Lazlo, Mabel, and Johnny get them to come by threatening to tell their secret of watching a Sevearal Timez Movie a week ago. When Dipper, Mabel, Phineas, Ferb, Turbo and the others enter the woods, they heared an engine sound. Dipper thinks it was Soos' stomach but it wasn't it. As they get closer and closer the sound, they see that it is the cart's engine at works. As they go get it, the cart start to shake and Bill Cipher gets out of the golf cart much to everyone's shock. Bill Cipher explains to get his revenge on Dipper, Mabel and their friends from the events of Bill Cipher's Wrath and so, he gets back in the golf cart for a payback and others run away back to the shack as Bill is chasing them. As they get into the shack, the snails try to lock all the doors as Dipper tries to contact the police. But a scene shows Blubs and Durland goofing while the phone is ringing. Dipper, Mabel, Phineas, Ferb, Turbo, and their friends hear the cart getting closer to and it ends up crashing into the walls. When smoke clears, the others are nowhere to be found, but Bill knows their still in the shack. The gang are revealed to be hiding in Dipper and Mabel's bedroom where Dipper tells the others that he should give up eventually. But 3 hours pass and it is now 6:00 pm and Bill still hasn't left. Then, Old Man McGucket showed up. Dipper asks him what is McGucket doing. Trivia *Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Soos, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Chowder, Grunkle Stan, Randy Cunningham/Ninja, Howard Weinerman, Mac, Bloo, Kick Buttowski, Gunther Magnuson, Coop Burtonburger, Dennis Chan, Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, Johnny Test, Dukey, Yin (Yin Yang Yo), Yang (Yin Yang Yo), Wendy Corduroy, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Baljeet, Buford, Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Skidmark, Burn, Smoove Move, White Shadow, Old Man McGucket, Sheriff Blubs, Deputy Durland, Gnomes, and Bill Cipher star in this episode. *The Mystery Cart is featured in this episode. *The Sugar Rush Racers, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Dil Pickles are mentioned in this episode. *Episode Cryptogram: 8-1-21-14-20-5-4 7-15-12-6 3-1-18-20: HAUNTED GOLF CART Category:12Adventureboy